Looking In The Eyes Of Love
by MissKate
Summary: Of Daisy and David...Just a little romance, you know!! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!!! SEQUEL IS STARTED!!!!!!! So...PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE R&R!!!!!! It would make me completely BLISSFUL!!!!!
1. Two In The Rain

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 1: Two In The Rain  
  
The rain came down in sheets outside the window, and she listened to it as the night progressed. She looked across the room, and saw the others that had found sleep that evening much easily than her. Slowly, she sat up in her bed and walked to the window, where she looked out into the dismal weather of the darkness. Puddles were sloshed about as the raindrops cut into them fiercely. Anyone would have to be crazy to wander mindlessly in these conditions.  
  
Before sinking back into her bed, her sight confirmed her fears. Daisy quietly slipped on her jacket and headed for the door, softly closing it behind her. It did not take long for her to be completely soaked as she headed toward what she saw from her window, near the shed.  
  
"Wonderful weather for a stroll, don't you think?" she asked sarcastically of the person before her.  
  
David looked up from the ground he was staring at and met his eyes to hers. "I thought so," he replied, patting the ground next to him, motioning her to sit beside him, under the slight protection of the roof.  
  
"We could go inside you know," informed Daisy once she took her place at his side. She did not know why David was out here, or why he had seemed so distant from everyone lately. All she knew was that when he was upset, it was always a rainy day that gave him some comfort.  
  
"Nah, I like it here," he said looking up to the sky. They were the only two up at that time, as the counselors and students had gone to bed long ago. "Especially now that you are here."  
  
Daisy could not help but smile, and looked at him. He had been trying to get her to like him for so long, that he never let his true character shine through. His bad boy, rough and tough exterior was all for show, and she soon realized this. However, he kept up his act at all times, and Daisy rarely saw the real David.  
  
"Want to know what I was thinking about?" Daisy nodded, and he began. "Everyone in this place has some kind of an estranged relationship with their parents, whether it is their fault or not. You with your alcoholic parents, me with the general, Scott with his step-mom, Shelby with her step-dad, Juliette with her mom, Ezra with his parents, and Auggie...He's the indirect one I guess. His parents tried to stop him, and he didn't listen. So here we are, being forced to live in a world where the kids are to blame, even though our parents are the ones that drove us here."  
  
Daisy did not know what to think of all this. He was obviously wishing that he were not there, that he could return home for a "normal" life. "They use us as pawns in their evil ways," she said with a small smirk.  
  
David shook his head. "As long as I am here, I am glad I am here with you."  
  
"Oh, I am so sure. I probably make this place like pure heaven, don't I?" asked a satirical Daisy.  
  
"You do."  



	2. After The Storm

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The and are used to separate thoughts from actual dialogue! Happy reading! Please R&R!!  
  
Chapter 2: After The Storm  
  
Daisy gently opened the door while she edged her way back into the girls' dorm. Carefully, she removed her boots, and hung her sopping coat on the hook, before returning to her bed.  
  
"Dais? What are you doing?" asked a voice groggily.  
  
"Nothing, Shel. Go back to bed," she snapped back. That was very unlike her, but she had too much to think about to apologize.  
  
Shelby carefully walked over to Daisy's bedside. "If you don't tell me now, you will have to tell me tomorrow."  
  
"Maybe that would be best. I just need to think right now," Daisy replied. "But thanks," she continued as her friend tiptoed over to her own bed.  
  
"No prob, but the next time you decide to have a little nature walk at two in the morning, be a little quieter," said Shelby as she climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep, leaving Daisy in her own bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Everything will be clearer in the morning, or at least I hope so, she thought to herself, before falling asleep.  
  
She was awoken the next morning to the jubilant cries of Juliette and her sunny disposition. "Give it up, Juliette. You are the only one that thinks it is a good morning, so let me sleep five more minutes without your chattering." For once it was not Shelby that was shooting insults at the cheery brunette.  
  
Juliette seemed alarmed, and stomped off in the direction of the bathroom to take a shower, while the two others continued their sleep. Now that Kat had graduated, the room seemed a lot emptier.  
  
A knock on the door was heard just as Daisy was beginning to close her eyes again, which was followed by the voice of their illustrious leader, Peter. "Rise and shine girls! Breakfast in thirty!" he boomed, before continuing on to the boy's cabin.  
  
"Is it just me, or is he a natural at those wake-up calls?" Daisy questioned rhetorically.  
  
Shelby gave a small laugh as she pulled herself out of bed. She walked over to the window next to Daisy's bed and looked out of it, pulling the curtains aside. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Uh, pretty well. My mind is just really...cluttered right now."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Shelby was trying to be sympathetic or understanding toward her friend. She had no idea what was troubling her, but knew that she would feel better once Daisy had told her.  
  
"Later...Later would be good," she responded from her bed, her head still lying on the pillow, eyes to the ceiling.  
  
Juliette soon exited the bathroom. "Shower's all yours!" she exclaimed to the two un-amused girls.  
  
"Thanks, Queenie," Shelby told her as she walked by her. "That's so very kind of you!" she continued, mocking Juliette, before she disappeared behind the door.  
  
Daisy rose from her bed, and began to yawn as she looked out the window. Her eyes were fixed on the spot where David and she had met that night. The rain from the night before was only a light mist now, but it had left its impression on the landscape. She knew that the day ahead was going to be indoor, meaning group.  
  



	3. Avoidances

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...This is SOOOOOOO short!!! Sorry!! I am working on the next chapter now!!  
  
Chapter 3: Avoidances  
  
"Come on, Dais! Let's go!" shrieked Shelby in her Juliette mocking voice, once again. Juliette was, of course, her favorite Cliffhanger to tease, as it was so easy to do. Shelby grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her out the door and down the steps.  
  
The two entered the cafeteria, where much of the school had already gathered. They got their food and sat beside their friends that were already engaged in various conversations.  
  
David looked up as Daisy sat down at the table across from him, but quickly turned his head back down toward he food before she made eye contact. He did not know what to do or say, and knew that he would feel awkward around her until one of them spoke up. He noticed that her eyes never lifted to his level, and so he decided that it would be best for both of them if he let her have some time to think.  
  
Poking at her food with the fork in her hand, Daisy tried not to think about the one person she could not get off her mind...the one sitting right before her. She was so confused about everything, and knew that looking up would but even more questions into her head. Daisy felt Shelby nudge her, saying "It's not gonna bite, Dais." She jabbed at the "pancakes" that sat on her plate, slowly cut off a piece, and ate it.  
  
Shelby watched as her friend sat mindlessly next to her. She felt bad for her, and did not know what she could do to help her, seeing as how Daisy had never told her what was troubling her. Shelby stood up, snatched Daisy's elbow, and led her to the door. "Let's talk...now."  



	4. In Writing

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 4: Into Writing  
  
The two walked down the steps of the cafeteria and back to the girl's cabin, where they hoped they would not be interrupted since everyone was still busy eating. Shelby sat on Daisy's bed and motioned for her to sit beside her.  
  
"Are we gonna talk, or just sit and stare at each other," Shelby asked of Daisy, who looked up at her. "I'm sorry. Take your time."  
  
Daisy did not know what to say. Her mind was traveling at 100 miles per hour and was not about to slow down for her to sort her thoughts. "Last night, David and I talked outside," she began. "It was raining hard, but I don't think I really noticed it after a while. David was...pretty distraught, and so I was trying to help him feel better. Trouble is, it did not work. Now, I think, we are both very distressed."  
  
Shelby looked at her friend, and could tell that she did not know how she was feeling exactly. "What happened?" she questioned, trying not to push too hard.  
  
"I have known that he has liked me for a long time, but...I didn't know exactly how he felt." Daisy was starting to get tears in her eyes, as much as she tried to hold them back. "He told me that he loved me...How could he love me? Nothing has ever even really happened between us! Now this...And I still don't know how I feel. When he told me, I couldn't speak. I just sat there, staring at the ground, waiting for something to happen. Unfortunately, something did. He asked me how I felt, and I honestly couldn't give him an answer. I told him that I was confused, and he just got up and walked back to his cabin."  
  
The tears started to fall down her cheeks, and Shelby pulled Daisy into a tight hug, allowing her to try and release her emotions. Shelby did not know what she was supposed to say, even now that she knew the truth. Everyone knew that David like Daisy, but not that he loved her. She was starting to become nearly as confused as he friend, and just held onto her; hoping time would make everything better.  
  
Daisy looked up from the floor, her eyes cloudy. "The heart...the heart does evil things. I just wish I knew how to fix everything thing."  
  
"Me too," Shelby told her sympathetically.  
  
Shelby reached for the black box on the table beside Daisy's bed and handed it to her. "If you don't know what to say, then write. You know that writing always helps." Daisy nodded and whipped her eyes dry, then took the pen in her friend's hand. Leaning against the pillow on her bed, she began to write.  
  
*Lost  
Lost in thoughts  
Thoughts of love  
Love and life  
With my heart  
Sunken so low  
That my mind  
Seems to be  
A most  
Depressing  
Gloomy  
Miserable  
Discouraging  
And  
Dismal  
Place...  
And then I see  
How wretched  
A world  
This really is*  
  
Daisy set aside the book and pen next to her, and let her head sink back onto the pillow. Shelby, was lying at the foot of the bed, and sat up when she saw her put the book down. "You mind?" she asked, motioning toward the book.  
  
"Oh, do I ever," Daisy responded with a sigh.  
  
Shelby lifted the book and opened to the page Daisy had just written on, and read the contents. She had always loved her poetry, and every so often, she would ask to read some of it. Read her latest poem, Shelby began to understand the world her friend lived in, and wished that she knew what to do to cheer her up a bit. Although she herself was never all smiles like Juliette, she had not been as down as Daisy in a long time.  
  
"I like it, although it's...sad," she told Daisy, reaching over to her side to give her the journal back, to which Daisy took from her, and wrote again.  
  
*I live  
In a place  
Where  
The darkness  
Of my soul  
Can wander mindlessly  
In the emptiness  
Of  
My heart*  
  
As she completed, she handed the book back to Shelby, who sat beside her and read it silently to herself. She never knew how Shelby felt when she read her poems, stories, or rambles, but she was glad and felt special to have a friend that cared enough to even look at it.  
  
Shelby looked up from the page to Daisy's eyes. She could see the pain she held within, but all she knew to do was reach out and hug her, hoping that hurt would drift away.  



	5. Gaining An Outsider

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 5: Gaining An Outsider  
  
Juliette bounded into the room after finishing her breakfast, and saw the two each lying on their beds silently. Something was going on, but she was not sure what it was entirely. "I am just gonna..." she stopped when she realized nobody was paying attention to her.  
  
A knock came at the door and everyone turned to face the sound. "Anybody there?" Sophie bellowed from the other side as she stepped into the room. Following behind her a young girl, probably sixteen. "I've got a new admit here, and she has been assigned to your group. Everyone, this is Riley. Could you guys introduce yourselves?"  
  
Sophie looked at Juliette, who was bouncing off the walls at having a new girl around. "Hi!" she yelled, jumping over to her. "I'm Juliette Waybourne!"  
  
"Uh, yeah...Hi," Riley responded in a startled sort of fashion.  
  
"I'm Shelby Merrick."  
  
"And I am Daisy Graves," said the Goth-girl in a monotone voice. Sophie shook her head at Daisy, and she corrected herself. "Sorry, Daisy Lipenowski..."  
  
Sophie smiled back at her to show her approval. "Well, I am going to let you all get acquainted. Afterwards, Juliette, I am going to count on you to show Riley the ropes around here, alright?" Juliette nodded with a monstrous grin on her face, and walked over to the new girl as soon as Sophie had made her exit.  
  
"Hold up there, Queenie. Don't go frightening her," Shelby said before Juliette could reach her. She turned to Riley and said, "Well, we have a wonderful selection of beds here for you to choose from. There's that one over there by Queenie's, or that one by Daisy's."  
  
Riley was not about to get any nearer to the happy-go-lucky girl they had already stuck her with, and decided to drop her stuff off on the bed next to Daisy's. "I think this one here will be fine..." she sighed.  
  
Rolling onto her side to face the new girl, Daisy subtly started a new conversation. "So, what are you in here for? Did you...rob the convenience store down the street at gunpoint? Get high on drugs? Kill someone...?"  
  
Knowing she would have to answer this question many times, she moaned. "My parents said my boyfriend was a 'bad influence' on me and so they shipped me off here...to this 'mountain paradise'...so we couldn't be together anymore."  
  
"Actually, it isn't that bad here, once you get used to it," Shelby said, speaking up.  
  
Riley plopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Oh yes, I am sure. Bunches of fun..."  



	6. A Little Retrospection

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 6: A Little Retrospection  
  
Peter saw Juliette leading Riley around the campus, and ran out to catch up with them. He saw the disgruntled look on the new admit's face and knew it was because of her nonchalant leader. "Uh, Jules. I will take over from here. We will be having group in five minutes, so I can I have you go tell the others?" She nodded and went skipping off, to which Riley gave a little smirk.  
  
"Not exactly a 'people-person' is she?" Riley questioned.  
  
"Uh, you could say that. I wanted to know how you are doing." She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'll introduce you to the rest of your group shortly. Why don't you just follow me." The two walked into the lodge and Riley sat in a chair next to the couch. Soon after, the other Cliffhangers began filing into the room.  
  
"Ooo...A newbie," stated Scott as he followed after Shelby and sat beside her on the sofa near the fireplace. "Well, you are gonna just love group," he said sarcastically.  
  
Each teenager found his or her spot, with Daisy, Shelby, and Scott on the couch, David sitting on the floor at the end opposite Daisy, and Ezra in a chair near them, while Auggie and Juliette sat at the table in front of Scott and Shelby. Riley watched as they all took notice of her, and as Juliette gave her a quick wave and a smile as she took her seat.  
  
"Alright everyone, settle down. This is Riley Osborne and I am putting her in your group. I thought you needed another new face around," Peter told them, introducing the new Cliffhanger. "I think that we should start with all of you telling Riley how you got here. Plus, it will give you a little chance to share those feelings, as I know how much you all love to do that," he smirked. Nobody was amused. "Alright, tough crowd. How about we start over there with Ezra."  
  
"Man, well, let's see. I suppose you could say that I had a little problem with drugs, and while my parents tried to solve their problems through court, they sent me to this lovely paradise."  
  
"Thanks, Ezra," Peter said, happy that he gave an honest answer. "Aug?"  
  
Auggie thought for moment before he responded. "I wasn't down with the good advice my parents kept giving to me and ended getting up in some gang trouble. I realized that they just didn't want me to end up like my brother."  
  
Peter was satisfied at the way things were progressing. He liked it when the kids were honest for a change. "Jules?"  
  
"I had a weight problem. You know, anorexia? When I did eat, I would make myself throw up. My mom was a thing with perfection, and I was just trying to live up to her standards," Juliette said, staring at the floor as she spoke.  
  
"Your turn Dais."  
  
Let's make this good, Daisy thought to herself. "Alright, you see, my parents are spies. Well, once I was hanging out with some friends, and I didn't know that they were on one of their 'missions' nearby, and they caught us at McDonalds. Now, my parents hate that place because they use beef in their french fries, and so when they saw me there, they totally flipped and thought that my friends were turning me into this 'McDonalds-loving, french fry-eating girl'. Well, their solution was this place, where they knew that nothing even close to McDonalds would be served, and so here I am!" Daisy was very proud of her story, and the others were laughing histerically, Peter and Sophie included. They all knew how far off her story was from the truth and congratulated her at the attempt to lighten the situation.  
  
"Ya, nice try. Let's try that one again."  
  
"My parents were alcoholics. Dad's in rehab now, at least trying, but Mom never got that far. Anyway, I was fed up with the crap they gave me while they were drunk. So one night, I took my dad's 7-iron, threatened to beat the living daylights out of him, and the next thing I know...I am bunking with Princess over there, and this freak." Shelby gave her a small punch in the arm and they quietly laughed for a few seconds.  
  
Sophie sighed. "A little better. Shelby?"  
  
She knew this was coming, and she always dreaded telling about her life. Both Daisy and Scott held her hands as she began, which Riley noticed. She knew something big was going to be revealed to her. "My step-father...abused me. I was scared every day, every night, and the only thing I could think to do was to run away, where I ended up on the streets doing anything I could for money. The police caught me a few times and after that last time, they sent me here."  
  
"Good job, Shel." Peter gave her a nod of approval. "Scott?"  
  
"Drugs and alcohol got me here, and the fact that my step-mother abused me made me want to stay," said Scott summing his life up in a quick sentence.  
  
"And last but not least." Peter looked down at David and waited for him to begin.  
  
David paused, waiting for the words to come to him, before he started. "Well, my dad is a general in the army, so childhood was kind of like boot camp. Unfortunately, his efforts weren't awarded with a straight-A student or football jock," he said, looking at Scott. "Nah, rebellion was my call in life. Drugs, alcohol...Basically anything to make him mad. Eventually, my mom threw me in here after her attempts at home-schooling failed."  
  
Both Peter and Sophie looked around at the kids before them, and felt proud that they had all, more or less, told the truth. They only had one left. "You're up, Riley. It doesn't have to be hard, just be truthful," Sophie told her.  
  
Riley sat in silence for a few seconds, as all the faces turned to hers. What was she supposed to say? "Umm...my parents didn't think that my boyfriend and I should have been spending as much time together as we had, so they separated us."  
  
"Is that all?" Peter asked. There was no way that the only reason she could be in a school for "dysfunctional teens" was because they wanted to separate her and her boyfriend.  
  
"As far as I could tell...I didn't do drugs, I didn't go to parties with alcohol, my grades were good. They were just jealous because he loved me." A tear ran down her cheek and David, sitting closest to her, set his hand upon her knee, offering comfort.  
  
Nobody quite knew what to think of Riley's story, but they all assumed that there had to be more. As soon as their illustrious leaders let them go, the girls and boys divided and headed off to their own cabins.  
  



	7. Nights For Lovers

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
Chapter 7: Nights For Lovers  
  
David ran after Daisy and caught up to her before she reached her cabin. He pulled her off to the side by her elbow and she willingly followed after him. She knew that he was going to bring up something about the night before, and did not know what she could say to explain herself.  
  
"Dais, I think we need to talk," he started.  
  
Looking up, she saw that Shelby had stopped to wait for her, but motioned that she could go on without her and Shelby gave her a comforting smile before continuing on up the stairs. Daisy turned back to David, and looked into his eyes. As opposed to the joking and "charismatic" person he usually seemed to be, he seemed to be very serious and she saw that.  
  
"David, I..."  
  
He interrupted her, and she was thankful for that, as she did not know what she was about to say next. "I don't want to hear excuses. I just want to you know, that I still feel the same way, and probably will for a while. I don't want to loose you, not the way I want our relationship to go, or as a friend. I think you should take your time. You are a person, that thinks head-wise. Sometimes that is good, others, I wish you would use your heart, but now, I want you to do what you feel is best. Just, please, don't push me away."  
  
Daisy felt like she was being ripped in two different directions. She did like David a lot, but she was not sure if she wanted a relationship like that, at least not for now. Nodding, she said "Don't worry. No more pushing, just reaching."  
They smiled at each other and he pulled her into a hug. "Don't rush," he told her, just as Sophie was walking up.  
  
"Bed you two. Lights out are in ten-minutes." Startled, they headed off in their different directions, each running up their own stairs, as Sophie stood at the bottom, with a concerned look on her face. "Oh, more couples. Just great..." she said, her voice trailing off as she headed back to the lodge.  
  
The door pushed open in the girls' cabin and Daisy peered her head through the door with a smile on her face. Everyone looked up, pausing in their rush to get ready for bed.  
  
"Well, well," Shelby said while folding some clothes on her bed. "I never knew your face was capable of possessing a smile that wide."  
  
Daisy returned the comment with a small smirk before grabbing some clothes to change into and heading into the bathroom. When she returned, the others were climbing into their beds.  
  
"Now, I could be wrong, but did you just come from talking with David? I mean...David?!" questioned Juliette. Daisy nodded back at her before setting her head on the pillow and preparing for sleep. "This can't be good..." said Juliette nearly inaudible. Nearly.  
  
"No, he's not that bad, really. And how would you know that with your lips always to Auggie's, huh? Besides, all that happened was that he said he wanted me to take my time."  
  
Looking over at her friend, Shelby gave a silent laugh before closing her eyes, waiting for someone to turn off the light. Once everyone was settled in, Juliette reached up and switched off the lamp nearest her and the room went dark.  
  
Juliette slept with a smile on her face the whole night, completely disgusting Shelby. How could anyone be so happy ALL the time? she asked herself. Shelby thought for a while of her and Scott, hoping the reveries would bring happy dreams. Daisy's own fantasies kept her night full of thoughts, thinking about what she was going to do with David. He was allowing her to take her time, but how long would he actually keep that promise? Next to Daisy, Riley rested on her bed, in some mind, happy that she was in a new place, away from the life she used to live, but still longing for the love and comfort she was forced leave so abruptly.  
  



	8. At Daybreak

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...The and are for separating thoughts, and the *'s are used to separate writing from the rest of the story, just like before. =) I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far and I hope that everyone likes this story!! I am liking the way it is heading. I write spontaneously, so I have no clue what happens, even while I write. Oh yes, PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Chapter 8: At Daybreak  
  
It took Riley a few moments to realize where she was in the morning, as it had been her first night at Horizon. As she rose from her bed, she looked over at the others who were still trying to catch their last few winks before Sophie came in and practically pulled them up. She did not know what to expect of her new "home", and was already longing to see the boyfriend she left behind. He had always given her the comfort she needed when it was most dire a time.  
  
Nearly no time had passed at all when they heard Sophie holler outside the door and enter. "I should have guessed," she said, seeing the sleepers still curled up in their beds. She looked up to Riley snickering, "well, I am glad I have one less to deal with. You go get dressed while I get the others up."  
  
Riley walked casually into the bathroom, as the others began to stir in their beds, with Sophie practically pulling them by the hair. "Ah, come on, Soph! Let us sleep in for once!" screeched Juliette, her eyes still closed.  
  
"What kind of an impression do you want to leave on Riley by acting like this, huh?" she said as soon as she heard the shower water starting to run.  
  
"That living at Horizon will make you worship sleep even more than food...or in Princess's case, throwing up." It had not taken Shelby long to think of something to retort.  
  
Juliette shot up and yelled, "That's not true!" before sinking back into her bed and hiding under the covers.  
  
It was Daisy that finally gave up the hopeless war and stood up, stretching. "This really isn't a healthy way to live. Don't you and Peter know that teenagers, even dysfunctional ones like us, need at least ten hours of sleep?" Sophie shot her a look. "Hey, don't get mad at me! Get mad at the newspapers!"  
  
Sophie gave a small laugh before continuing to pry the others up, which eventually got a bit easier. "You guys usually get up pretty easily! Why so different this morning?"  
  
They all screamed at the same time "CAUSE WE'RE TIRED!!"  
  
As Sophie left the room, the other girls sat back on their beds. "Might as well talk a bit while we wait for the newbie to get out of the shower," Shelby began. "Daisy...So, what happened last night? Huh, huh?" She was not usually one for gossip, but this was a special case.  
  
"Nothing happened! Seriously! Nothing that my little book won't fix," she replied, reaching for the book on her night table.  
  
Shelby looked closely at her. Daisy only wrote in that when she had something on her mind, or was very upset, so something must have happened. She walked over to her friend's bed and laid down as Daisy sat at the opposite end with her pen in hand.  
  
*You say that you will try to  
Understand  
You can even pretend to  
Know  
But would you ever truly  
Comprehend?  
And how could you begin to  
Empathize  
If I do not even know my own feelings to  
Recognize...  
Unless you can sincerely  
Imagine  
Do not even attempt to  
Console  
My heart...*  
  
Daisy tossed the book to Shelby, who read in silence. Was the smile on her face last night all a show then? To throw us off? she thought to herself. Juliette looked toward the two of them, Daisy staring the floor and Shelby gaping at the book spread wide in her hands. She knew something had to be going on and did not like being left in the dark, however she knew not to push either one of them. She stayed quiet on her bed, waiting for the door to the bathroom to open again.  
  
  



	9. Wild Gentleness

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Short again, and I am sorry! I know how I want the story to end, I just don't know how to get to that point, so I am going through a bit of a writer's block. Also, I like each "scene" to be a new chapter, although I am trying to stray from that theme. I hope you like the story so far, and this chapter! I just finished watching "Exposed" and "Innocence"...Great episodes, I must say! Well, I am going to write the next chapter now, so you can expect it tomorrow or sooner!! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Wild Gentleness  
  
As the girls stepped out into the springtime air, they saw that the sky had cleared up considerably, diminishing their drowsiness, bit by bit. They slowly walked into the cafeteria, ready to show Riley the way things worked at Horizon. Juliette was becoming perkier by the second, causing the others to grow more and more irritated.  
  
"Come on, Riley! Let's sit over here!" she exclaimed after they had all grabbed their breakfast. The group walked to the table where the other Cliffhangers were sitting, quietly gabbing away.  
  
As Daisy sat down, David looked up and smiled at her, to which she gave a weak grin in return. She was still feeling uneasy about everything, as much as she tried to deny it. However, she tried to make her feelings as least noticeable as possible, and continued to smile throughout the meal while talking with her friends.  
  
Soon, everyone dispersed, returning to their usual activities. The girls headed back to their cabin, but got a small surprise on their trudge back. Two deer, one large one and a smaller one, were grazing near the stairs. None of them had ever seen one in the wild before, and were quite stunned.  
  
"I didn't know that deer came up this close," said Riley casually. They all stood and stared, as the deer looked into their eyes as well.  
  
Daisy watched as the two deer gazed up at them, and how calm yet alert they seemed. Always ready to leap away at the slightest movement, yet serene enough to continue to nibble at the weeds growing on the ground.  
  
Shelby watched as her friend stared intently at the tranquil animals before them, before whispering into her ear. "Seem a bit familiar?"  
  
Confused, Daisy stood silently, waiting for the deer to flee. As soon as they had, the four walked up to their room. Daisy went over to her bed, and Shelby sat on the one across from her. "So, what did you mean by that out there?" Daisy asked quietly.  
  
"Listen, what I think is wrong between you and David is that you don't want to be hurt, or to hurt him. Now, at this jump between 'just friends' and 'more than just friends', you're ready to scamper away, just like those deer."  
  
Staring at the floor, Daisy contemplated over what Shelby had just told her, realizing that every word was true. "Now what do I do, though? I mean, I really don't want to get hurt. I've seen you and Scott, and I don't want to have to go through that so often."  
  
"I think, that if you don't want to get hurt, you have to find out how much he really cares for you. And I see those deer we saw earlier as a good sign. I mean, have we ever seen anything like that here? I'm sure everything will work out, though," she told her comfortingly.  
  
Daisy nodded and sunk back onto her bed. She liked David, and everyone knew that, but she wanted to know exactly how serious his feelings were. How that was going to happen, she did not know, but she knew it had to.  
  
  



	10. Enlightened

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Even shorter!! SORRY!!! I am writing the next one RIGHT NOW!! I promise!!  
  
Chapter 10: Enlightened  
  
Cautiously, Shelby left the cabin and headed down the stairs. She did not know where she was going to find him, but she knew that she was going to have to eventually. She ran over to the lodge, hoping that he was there. Luckily, she bumped into him, literally. He and Scott were tossing the football around indoors (a big no-no), and he was not looking where he was running.  
  
"Oh, hi...I was looking for you," she said, regaining herself. "Uh, David, can we talk?"  
  
The two walked aside and sat on the couch, David's face holding an expression of curiosity. "Ya, okay. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Daisy."  
  
David knew what was coming next. He knew that she had told Shelby everything and that she was coming to protect her friend. Quietly, he sat beside her, preparing for her to tell him off.  
  
After a few moments, she spoke up. "Daisy is my best friend, you know that. I want to see her happy, and I think that you, of all the people in this dreary world, could achieve that." She looked at the floor and softly said, "I can't believe I just said that." Regaining eye contact, she continued. "She's afraid. She doesn't want to be hurt, or to hurt you. That's why she has been so distant, and why she hasn't given you an answer."  
  
Enlightened, David began contemplating over the information just given to him. He was confused, and did not know what to do about the situation. "What should I do? All I want is to be with her, to love and be loved by her."  
  
"I think that only you can know what to do. You have to show her how...true your feelings are. Just do it soon, okay? I don't like seeing her so upset."  
  
David nodded, and the two split, walking in separate directions. David's mind took him to the boy's cabin, hoping to find something there to give him a clue, to show him what to do. He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands. Oh, what am I going to do? I love her so much! I need to find something, to show her how much she means to me, he thought.  
  
He looked up when he heard a knock at the door and saw Peter emerge through. "Come on. I've got an announcement."  
  
  
  



	11. Second Chances

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Again, I am already writing the next chapter!! GO ME!! Three chapters in one day! Oh wait...It's after 12, so two yesterday and one today! Haha!! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Second Chances  
  
The group assembled in the lodge, as they had done the day before for group. They all looked at Peter, as he stood in front of them, with a wide grin bestowed on his face.  
  
"Alright, listen up guys. Graduation is coming up, and I know that everyone is getting excited. In the spirit of that, I want to make last year's morp a yearly tradition."  
  
Juliette nearly fell out of her seat. "Are you serious?! We get another morp?" Exhilaration overtook he face, making the others laugh.  
  
"And this time you will get to see the whole thing," Shelby said, looking up at Scott who was sitting next to her. The previous year, his dad had taken him out of Horizon to take him home the day of the infamous "morp", only to discover that his wounds were not healed. He surprised her, taking her breath away, as he strolled up behind her in his tuxedo. She could not have imagined anything any sweeter.  
  
"Two of the rules from last year still stand. Dresses and tuxes, as well as no dates. Jules, you are doing much better on your calorie count, so that one is eliminated. I'm proud of you." A smile flashed across Juliette's face, pleased at the compliment. "The morp will be on Sunday night. That gives you six days to get decorations ready to put up, as well as your dresses and tuxes picked out. The guys and I will be going into town on Friday, and we will have the dresses brought by on that day as well."  
  
"Oh great...More hand-me-downs," Daisy whispered.  
  
"Precisely," responded Sophie, who was near enough to hear the comment.  
  
Peter took a step back, saying, "That's all for now. You can all get going." Everyone passed by him, and looked to be quite thrilled at the chance to have a second morp.  
  
The girls jubilantly bounded off for their cabin, Juliette leading the pack, explaining the whole thing to Riley on the way. "Kat, she graduated last year, came up with the idea. She felt left out with not having a senior prom like the other high school seniors, and so she proposed the idea to Peter. She called it a morp, which is 'prom' backwards...like us. Oh, it was so magical! Everything was...perfect. The decorations, the people, the meteor shower..."  
  
  
"Uh oh...She's in 'Juliette World' again," Daisy said, nudging Shelby, who laughed.  
  
"...the music, the guys, even the food, which was odd," she continued.  
  
Meanwhile, the guys headed for their own cabin. David knew that the morp would be his chance to show Daisy how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her to be in his life, as more than friends. Directly, he headed for his CD collection, and pulled it out. "Perfect," he said gently to himself.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Discoveries

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...I am soooo sad...I only got one review for my last two chapters!! I love reviews!! If you would PLEASE take your time to give me one, I would LOVE to return the favor and read something of yours!! I don't want to do one of those things were people say "I'm not gonna update again until I get 10 more reviews" because I love writing and I want to do it often. So, PLEASE R&R!!  
  
Chapter 12: Discoveries  
  
It was finally Friday, and preparation for the morp was going smoothly. Everyone had been busy making all of the decorations for the dance. It was Juliette who announced to all that the dresses had arrived, as she was in an absolute state of bliss since the declaration of the event.  
  
The girls hurried into their cabin and sprawled the dresses out across the beds. They all dove at the piles, sifting through each one. Shelby picked one up, it was a gorgeous sapphire blue, complete with small silver beads on the neckline. She held it up in front of her, modeling for Daisy.  
  
"Ah, very nice. Stunning. You'd knock him dead!" she told her.  
  
Shelby smiled and set it aside as she continued to dig through the remaining choices. Many were good, although some were downright the ugliest things any of them had ever seen.  
  
Daisy lifted one that was midnight blue, and smiled as she looked at it. "How's this one?" she asked Shelby, holding it up herself.  
  
"Gorgeous! Man, how did you manage to snag that one before me?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, just lucky, I guess!"  
  
The others continued their adventure in selecting the perfect dress, as Shelby and Daisy left to try theirs on. "So, how do you like Horizon so far?" Juliette asked Riley.  
  
She looked up and thought for a second, while she compiled her feelings. "I think that after time wears away and I'm not thought of as the newbie, it will be better."  
  
Juliette let out a small chuckle. "It was the same way for me. You'll get used to it. Besides that, it is a pretty safe place to be. I don't think anyone here has ever felt so protected in all their life."  
  
"I know I haven't..." Riley said softly.  
  
Daisy and Shelby reentered the room, showing off their gowns to the other girls. Even Shelby paraded hers around, spinning and twirling in a very Juliette-like manner. "You guys look so pretty!" Juliette shouted from the other end of the room as she continued digging through the pile.  
  
"Of course we do. And ten times better than you ever would," Shelby replied with a snicker, not being empathetic of the torment Juliette had gone through with her mother. Juliette knew not to take the comment seriously, however, and just stuck her tongue out at her before continuing to search for the perfect dress. Shelby was always being sarcastic, and most people knew not to take her little remarks too sincerely.  
  
Everyone jumped as Juliette suddenly squealed with delight. "OH!!! Have you seen this one?! Don't you think it would be absolutely perfect?" she exclaimed, holding up the dress for everyone to see.  
  
"Oh, yes perfect if the definition of that word is looking MANY times less than Daisy and I," she said, throwing her arm over her friend's shoulders and they both smiled in Juliette's direction.  
  
Riley casually lifted a dress from a pile she was searching through. She was still uneasy about being in a new place, but she knew that the people in her group were nice and she would begin to fit in eventually. "This one?" she questioned the other girls in a timid voice.  
  
"It will look lovely on you," Daisy commented, backed by the other's nods of approval.  
  
Out of the blue, Riley felt a wide grin flash across her face, as she felt accepted by the others. Hurriedly, she and Juliette ran to try their gowns on to show off for Shelby and Daisy.  
  
"So, Dais...How are you feeling?"  
  
For a moment, Daisy just thought, preparing her answer. "Overwhelmed. I think that getting ready for the morp is good for me though...to get my mind off of everything." Shelby smiled, trying to be empathetic and to reassure her that everything would work out for the best.  
  
The door to the bathroom finally opened, and Juliette twirled out into the room. "Oh, if it isn't Cinderella..." Shelby snickered. "Actually, you look...beyond criticism." She hid her head and whispered to Daisy, "I can't believe I just said that." Daisy just stood next to her and laughed and the statement.  
  
"Riley, you look great! I told you that you would!" Daisy said reliantly. "Oh look at us, don't we just look peachy?"   
  
Everyone started laughing as the tidied up the room, placing the other dresses in the bags they came in, remaining in the ones that they had decided to keep.  
While lifting a dress that had fallen onto the floor near Riley's bed, Daisy silently gasped as she noticed something underneath it. It was the cover that had caught her eye. The whole thing looked so much like hers that she almost jumped up and falsely accused her for stealing, but soon recognized her mistake. Pretending to reach for a dress that had slipped underneath the bed, she grabbed the book. By accident, it flipped open to a page, and as her eyes gazed quickly over the text, she discovered Riley's deep secret.  



	13. Truth Comes Slowly

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N..I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! Thanks to the few people that have reviewed my last chapter, and I hope that some more people take a look at this one. I love reviews, as I get so few. Please make my day by taking a minute out of your time to give me one!! PLEASE!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!  
  
Chapter 13: Truth Comes Slowly  
  
Carefully, Daisy slid the book into her hand and placed it under her pillow so the others would not see. She looked around and noticed that nobody was paying any attention to her, and were busy cleaning up the mess. Heedlessly, she looked over at Riley. How could I not have noticed? Daisy thought. All the clues were there, it was just that nobody had bothered to put them together.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of these dresses before they get all wrinkled and dirty. Wouldn't want to spoil to marvelous morp with soiled gowns!" Shelby said in a cutesy voice.  
  
Juliette nodded her head. "Uh, yeah. We should change. Then we can tell Sophie that we are ready and help her bring these others to the rest of the girls here." She headed for the bathroom, followed by Riley, leaving Daisy and Shelby alone in the room.  
  
Shelby gave a little twirl, prompting Daisy to let out a small chuckle. "What do you think?"  
  
Daisy let out a sigh. "I think...that Scott will be the luckiest and proudest of all the 'troubled' guys up here." The two of them smiled, and Shelby knew she was lucky to have a friend like Daisy. She was always there when she needed advice, to be consoled, or just to talk to. She only hoped that she was as helpful to her friend as she had always been for her.  
  
  
"You think?" she replied with a silly tone in her voice. "Anything up, Dais? You seem kind of...distant."  
  
Knowing she could not give away Riley's secret, she quickly covered up for her level of distractedness. "Oh, no. Just thinking about the morp," Daisy said with a grin, as Shelby smiled back at her.  
  
Soon, the door to the bathroom and the girls switched places, Shelby and Daisy inside, the other two cautiously putting their dresses away. Juliette walked over to Riley and sat on her bed. "Are you excited?" she asked, hoping that she was just as anxious as she was.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't really know anybody here, so it will be kind of awkward, you know?" Juliette nodded as she continued. "This place is...so much different from home. I think it will just take a while to get...adjusted."  
  
Understandingly, Juliette smiled, sat up and gave her a quick hug, before heading to her own bed to wait for the others to finish changing. She knew what it was like to be the new kid. All the people asking questions about what brought them there, the endlessness of being watched over the Peter and Sophie...It was all very different for anyone to get used to.  
  
After a few minutes, Shelby and Daisy rejoined the group and as the other two had done before them, they hung their gowns up. "Okay, want to go take these dresses to Sophie now?" Juliette questioned as they finished.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Let's get going. Then we can watch the guys show off their oh-so-excellent basketball skills," Shelby replied while throwing a large bag over her shoulder.  
  
Riley moved to get up, but Daisy swiftly caught her. "Uh, we'll catch up with you guys. I just need to tell Riley something real quick." The others gave their affirmation and headed out the door, while the confused girl turned around to face Daisy.  
  
Closing her eyes, Daisy thought for a moment, as Riley continued to watch her. Slowly, she said, "I know."  
  
The comment took Riley aback and she did not know what she meant. No, there's no way she could know that, she thought to herself, as Daisy watched her, feeling uneasy.  
  
"What...what do you know?" she managed to get out.  
  
"About your father."  
  
Riley nearly fell backwards, and Daisy reached for her hand, leading her to her bed and motioning to sit beside her. She saw the tears starting to form in her eyes and the worried look on her face. The fear she saw looked as bad as Shelby's every time she had confided in her. "How?" she asked in a weak voice.  
  
Daisy reached under her pillow and pulled out the black book. "This."  
  
"How could you?!" Riley managed to shout. "You went through my things?"  
  
Expecting the reaction she received, Daisy tried to calm her down. "I found it when we were picking up the dresses." The look of anger was still visible on her face. "I saw it under your bed when I was getting one of the dresses that had fallen under there. I am sorry. I am truly sorry, but don't you think it is better that someone knows?"  
  
Riley nodded, knowing that she was right. "I am."  
  
"You can talk you know. There's nothing to hide, and I won't tell anyone. Promise." Daisy saw how petrified Riley seemed to be, of someone knowing her truth, and of telling her secrets. She allowed her eyes to show that she could trust her, and hoped that would be enough. She knew that secrets...deep, dark secrets...would eat away at someone; eventually causing her to hurt herself or someone she loved.  
  
Looking to the ceiling, Riley slowly began. "Every night...I was so scared. I was scared to hear the door open and close, to hear footsteps pounding away at the floor, to hear his voice. During the day, he was usually fine. He would laugh with my brother and they would go fishing or something. But it was the nights I was scared of. I made sure I was in my room, every night, by eight...no later than eight. We would get home around anywhere from nine to one in the morning, and as much as I tried to sleep, I never could. As each minute ticked by, I would start imagining the footsteps coming closer and closer to my door. It wouldn't take much to set him off. Maybe the cat was by the door, or one of our shoes got left out by mistake. He made my mom stay up and wait for him to get home, and I was always scared for her. She would sit there on the couch doing nothing, because if he came home and saw her reading, he wouldn't think she sat up for him. I can still hear the sounds...the slaps, the punches, the kicks. In my room, I would sit there, my eyes clenched, holding my hands to my ears trying to cover the noise. I wanted to run out there and just hit him, but I knew that if I ever tried to act against him, I wouldn't live. Alcohol...is just evil." Daisy thought for a second, knowing all too well what she meant. "When he would hit me, the bruises would last for days. I had countless excuses for my friends at school. I didn't want them to find out, tell someone, and make him even angrier. I kept it all bottled up inside until I could write it in that book. I wanted to find someone to tell, but could never bring myself to do it. I loved my dad, I really did. I just didn't love what he did or how he acted. My brother would try to protect me when he came after me, even though he was so young...7," she said, with tears falling down her face. Daisy watched her the whole time very intently; hoping she knew it was okay to cry.  
  
"One night, he barged into my room and I shot up in bed. I saw his face and that…vein popping out of his head. He looked so angry and I didn't know what I had done to make him act like that. My brother, Josh, came in and saw what was going on. He started yelling at him to stop it until finally, my dad swung around and punched him in the head…lots of times. He fell down, and he wasn't moving. I was crying and I just wanted to get to him to see if he was all right. A neighbor heard the yells and called the police, but I ran away before they got there. My dad was too scared about getting caught that he didn't even notice. When I came back, my brother was in the hospital. My mom told me that my dad was gone, but I kept getting the nightmares, so I would go to one of my friends' houses, telling them my parents had gone out of town and I needed a place to stay. That was when I got into the drugs and stealing. Eventually, my mom thought I should go here, but she never told them any of the problems at home, only the innocent things," Riley said finishing her story.  
  
Tears poured down her cheeks, and Daisy simply held onto her, telling her she would not tell anyone and that everything would be fine. She, herself, was crying as well at the story she had just heard. She did not know what she was going to do. She said she would not tell anyone, but she felt as if Peter and Sophie had to find out somehow.  
  
"Listen to me," Daisy said softly, as Riley turned to face her. "You cannot live like that never happened. They have to know. Peter and Sophie have to know."  
  
Riley shot up. "You said you wouldn't say anything."  
  
"And I won't. I am one of the trustworthiest people here, and I am keeping my word. What I meant was that you need to tell them. Not today, and probably not tomorrow, but someday, before it eats you up inside. Like I told Shelby once, 'It's poison...all of it. It eats you up inside.'" Daisy looked at her, trying with all her heart to look reassuring, her face forming a small smile.  
  
Trying to understand the statement, Riley knew she was right. She nodded slowly as they rose. Daisy pulled her into a hug, and Riley felt as if the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Someone knew, and she was no longer alone in the world.  
  
  
  
  



	14. Onto The Dancefloor

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...I know this one is short, but I am writing the next chapter(s) right now!!! Oh, the end is going to be SOOOOOO sweet!!! I can't wait for you all to read it!!! Please, please keep reviewing!!! I was so excited that I got 5 reviews for my last chapter!!! YAY!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Onto The Dancefloor  
  
Sunday night was upon them, and all the hard work they had done was about to pay off. Peter and Sophie gazed into the empty room, where decorations were hung, food was prepared, and the punch was stirred. All that was missing were the kids. Those love struck kids that they had come to love and care for so much over the time they had been in their hands.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," Sophie whispered to the man towering over her, her arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
"For what?"  
  
She looked up at him, and saw all the warmth in his eyes. It was he that was the miracle worker at Horizon, giving all the kids hope when they needed it the most, and showing her how to love again. He saw always there for anyone that needed to be rescued, and she knew that it was his life. "For everything. For giving the kids another magical night, for bestowing so much optimism in me."  
  
He smiled and they stood in the middle of the floor, holding each other in their arms, dancing to a silent song. They both knew that the morp was going to be as much as a success as the year previous.  
  
It was not long before it was time for the students to file in through the door, adorned in their fabulous gowns and tuxes. The Cliffhanger guys strolled in, the music already filling the room. They looked magnificent, and they made sure everyone knew it. Even Ezra was having a good time, even though the dance had barely begun.  
  
The boys' backs were turned when the girls walked in. When they turned around and saw them, looking lovelier than ever, they could scarcely speak. None of them had ever taken their breath away as much as they did then, and the four girls were more than pleased.  
  
Scott walked up to Shelby and took her hand. "Let's start this one of right," he said, making her smile as they walked off towards the dance floor. They looked adorable together and were the envy of the school, or for that night anyway. The two had had their ups and downs, but they were on the way to recovery. Scott needed Shelby, and she definitely needed him. They were alike in more ways than one, and could identify with each other on many levels. They completed each other, and everyone knew their love would last a lifetime.  
  
The next two to head off were Auggie and Juliette, together for a year, and just as in love as they had been at the start of their relationship. Juliette was completely head-over-heels for that boy, and the other girls all simply rolled their eyes every time the name "Auggie" was mentioned.  
  
Riley was beginning to feel uncomfortable, standing near the door, with many doubts in her mind over how the night would turn out. Ezra sensed her apprehension and moved towards her. "Care to dance?" he questioned, bowing before her. Riley smiled and nodded her head, as Daisy watched from afar, with a large smile on her face. She was glad that Riley was moving on and not letting her past get in the way of a good night.  
  
Look across the heads of the people dancing, she saw David, seeming to be doing nothing in particular. She wanted to go up to him, to talk to him, but she did not want to lead him on. Her feelings were still all messed up, and all she wanted was for some sign, to let her know that everything was going to work out.  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. The Way You Make Me Feel

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...AHHH!!! This is way too sweet!! Please read, review, whatever!! And it's not the end!!! ONE MORE CHAPTER!!! Within the *'s are the song "The Way You Make Me Feel" by the oh-so brilliant RONAN KEATING!! I love you, Ronan!! Haha...I hope that doesn't give away the chapter...  
  
Chapter 15: The Way You Make Me Feel  
  
He knew this was it. Now was the time that he had to do it. Butterflies flew about in his stomach uncontrollably, but he was not about to chicken out. He looked over towards the door, and saw her standing there, looking more gorgeous than he had ever seen her. He wanted to run over and hug her, but he knew what he was going to have to do in order for that to become a reality.  
  
Slyly, he turned off the music. The other teenagers started talking to each other and yelling over to him to turn it back on, but he did not listen. He placed the CD into the stereo and selected the song before grabbing the microphone.  
  
"This...is for someone, and I think she knows who she is," he said smiling as the first notes of the song were played.  
  
Daisy stood dumbfounded, staring at David, along with everyone else. Nobody could believe what he was doing, he included. Daisy's mind was in a most confused state, not knowing what to do. She could feel her face turning red as she noticed people looking back to see who it was that he was focusing his eyes on.  
  
The song began, as did David...  
  
* Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way I fell tonight  
Feel like I could live forever  
Feel like I could fly  
When I thought I'd got it wrong, yeah  
You somehow make things right  
  
That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine, yeah  
It's the way you make me feel  
  
I couldn't feel much better  
Than when I'm here with you  
You make everything seem so easy  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try to please me  
But somehow...you always do  
  
That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine, yeah  
It's the way you make me feel  
  
The way you make me feel, yeah  
The way you make me feel  
  
The simple things you do to me  
Simple things you say  
I sometimes can't believe it's for real  
  
That's the way you make me feel  
Better than I've ever known it  
Better than it's ever been  
I can't seem to control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up in the morning  
Like holding the world in your hands  
In a way I could never imagine, yeah  
It's the way you make me feel  
  
The way you make me feel, yeah  
The way you make me feel  
The way you make me feel *  
  
Daisy began walking towards him, tears running down her cheeks. People watched as the two came together. He smiled, pulling her into his arms and she let him hold her there. When she looked up, she saw more genuineness in his face that she had ever believed he could possess. "I love you, Daisy," he whispered.  
  
She thought for not even a second before replying. "I love you too."  
  
David's smile got even wider, as did Daisy's, before their lips came together for the first time. Neither had fully realized that everyone was watching them until the clapping, whistling, and cheers arose. Both of their faces both got very red until David yelled, "Hey! This isn't some TV show!"  
  
The music started up again and the couples went back to their own dancing, as David and Daisy stood in the middle. "So...What did you think?"  
  
"You want my honest opinion?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
He laughed. "Of course."  
  
"I thought, that it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I just can't believe that it was for me! I didn't know that you could sing!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, the fact that I love that song helped a bit, I'd say."  
  
The two of them rocked slowly, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither had felt happier in all their lives, and they wanted to moment to continue forever.  
  
  
  
  
***A/N...I repeat, this is not the end...STAY TUNED!! Review while you wait...***  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Looking In The Eyes Of Love - THE FINALE

Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fic  
By MissKate  
  
A/N...Wow! This is the last chapter!! 16!! Possibly in honor of my 16th birthday on the 17th? I don't know, maybe!! Well, this is the finale, and I really hope that you all like it!!! The song that is featured in it is "Looking In The Eyes Of Love" by the one, the only...THE CORRS!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!! Well, I haven't gotten many reviews from this story so far, though I liked it. A sequel will be up and running this weekend, so I hope that you read that as well!! I don't know what it will be called yet. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!! I would be...beyond thrilled!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!!!  
  
Chapter 16: Looking In The Eyes Of Love  
  
Shelby looked over and looked at her friend. She knew that she would finally be happy, and that all the mixed up emotions she had previously had been diminished. More importantly, Daisy would finally be able to share in her joy for having found someone to love.  
  
Daisy and David stopped dancing and started walking arm in arm to get something to drink. The other Cliffhangers noticed, and decided to go and talk to them about the event that had just taken place.  
  
"Oh, Dais! I am so happy for you!" squealed Juliette as she hugged her.  
  
"Yo, Dave-man. That was tight. Awesome," said Auggie as he walked up to the two of them.  
  
"I told you, Daisy," Shelby whispered as she as well pulled her into an embrace. She was glad that everything had worked out.  
  
Suddenly there were swarmed by their friends, all offering their congratulations to the new couple. It was not long before they felt too smothered and decided to go outside, where not a single cloud stood in the sky and the stars twinkled magically.  
  
David led Daisy just outside the building where the morp was being held. The two of them looked up to the stars, thanking them that they had each gotten what they wished for. David was incredibly happy that his plan had worked and that he was now holding the one woman he could ever love. Though he had been nervous beyond words over the outcome of the occurrence, he was glad that it had come out in his favor.  
  
A voice boomed from inside, coming from the microphone. "All right, ladies and gentlemen. This is the last song, so make it memorable."  
  
David pulled Daisy into his arms as the song started. She looked up suddenly as she heard the first few notes played. As the lyrics began, so did Daisy, much to David's surprise, very quietly so that it was only audible to him.  
  
* I wonder should I tell you  
About all the crazy things that I have done  
I've been hiding all my life  
When I should have stayed  
I tried to run  
I was searching for an answer  
In a world so full of strangers  
And what I found was never really love  
Now that I have found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
In the eyes of love  
  
Baby, you've been good to me  
Always so much more than you could know, yeah  
I never thought that I would find  
Someone who's so sweet and kind like you  
Please believe me when I say  
This time I won't run away  
I swear by all the heaven's stars above  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
  
Looking in the eyes of love  
I can see forever  
I can see, you and me  
Walking in this world together  
All my heart's found a home  
I've been dreaming of  
Now that I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love  
Looking in the eyes of love  
I can see forever  
I can see forever  
I can see, you and me  
Walking in this world together  
All my heart's found a home  
I've been dreaming of  
Now that I've found you  
I've found you  
I'm looking in the eyes of love, yeah  
Oh... *  
  
They looked intently into each other's eyes, as a single tear trickled down Daisy's cheek. David took his thumb to brush it away, as he leaned down to kiss her softly. Once they parted, they both stood smiling into each other's eyes.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing," David said.  
  
She laughed. "Neither did I. I love that song too, and I am truly, looking in the eyes of love."  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Author's Note!! Please read!!!!

"Looking In The Eyes Of Love"  
A "Higher Ground" Fan Fiction  
By MissKate  
  
Final Author's Note...  
  
I would just like to clarify something here. This is NOT the end of the story. I am going to be starting a sequel, probably tonight actually!! In the sequel, I will tell more about Riley and focus more on the other characters at Horizon. It will not be be strictly a David and Daisy fan fic. I hope it will turn out well though, and maybe I will get some positive reviews. I barely ever get any though, so any and all reviews are totally awesome!! Reading reviews is one of my favorite parts of writing...Seeing how people feel about my story. I am sure many of the other authors on ff.net relate to that statement as well. :) I am baby-sitting right now, so I can't start the next story yet, but I wanted you all to know that one was on the way, as I may have been to broad in my note at the beginning of the last chapter. So sorry about that!! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed, and hopefully you will love my next story, and read the others I have up already!! THANKS A MILLION!!!!!!  
  
-MissKate 


End file.
